Troublesome
by supernaturalsex
Summary: When he returned to Konoha from his training trip, it wasn't to reunite with his friends or to eat ramen — it was to bed MILFs. Unfortunately, the woman he had in mind wasn't available. He then had an epiphany that this was a blessing in disguise because in the village there lived the laziest husband known to mankind and an equally frustrated wife. Naruto x Yoshino Nara. *One-shot*


**This one-shot features Yoshino Nara cheating on Shikaku with Naruto. If you can't stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you to turn away now.**

* * *

"Oh, look. They added baa-chan's face to the Hokage Monument."

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded his head. "How's it feel to be back?"

"I don't know," replied Naruto, drinking in the beauty of his homeland. "All I know is that I'll feel a lot better once I get some pussy."

A smirk danced across the perverted hermit's face. In just a matter of three years, he had successfully turned the gaki into a masterful lover of the ladies. The blond's preference was older women, having never nailed a chick who wasn't at least seven years older than him. Perhaps it was iniquitous, but once the blond got a taste of a married woman, he was hooked and so he's been beleaguering wives ever since.

"I can't wait to see—"

"Hey, boss!"

Hopping off the roof, he appeared before the youngster who's always looked up to him. He reached down, ruffling up the kid's hair. "How's it going, Konohamaru?"

"Boss...what the hell happened to you?!" exclaimed the Sarutobi, gawking at his much taller, fierce looking and absolutely jacked role model in incredulity. It was like rather than practice ninjutsu, he's been pumping iron every day for the past three years. Not even his uncle Asuma made him feel like such a pipsqueak.

"I grew up," said Kurama's host simply. "And it appears as though we have company."

Konohamaru was about to ask how the blond could possibly know that when he wasn't even looking, but then came marching his boss's pink-haired teammate. His brows knitted in a frown. That girl was a meanie and he's never liked her. He never understood why the blond used to hound on her.

Standing in front of her former classmate, Sakura couldn't help but stammer. "Y-you've changed."

"I get that a lot," replied the whiskered shinobi, patting his surrogate little brother on the head as their little inside joke. "How've you been, Sakura?"

No honorific was applied to the end of her name, informing her that he no longer saw her in a romantic light. Frankly, she was pleased he was moving on because her heart has and always will belong to Sasuke Uchiha. She was also disappointed that he didn't feel that way about her anymore.

"I've been well," said Mebuki's daughter after a moment. "I'm a chūnin and I've been training under Tsunade-sama for more than two years now."

"That's good to hear," said the blond, proud of the girl's accomplishments. "You're going to go far with baa-chan's help."

It peeved her to hear her mentor be referred to with such disrespect, but then she remembered the type of relationship the two had. Shaking her head, she looked him over another time and bit down on her bottom lip. "...thanks. Hey, what do you think about _me_? Do I look more like a woman now?"

She couldn't even believe the words that had escaped her lips. Where in the fuck did that come from? Why was she precipitously yearning to hear of his take on her physical appearance? Was it because she subconsciously wanted to hear his approval just like the good old days?

"Sakura," began Naruto in a monotone like voice. "Some men go gaga over a slender figure, but that's unfortunately not my scene. I prefer a woman who has big, juicy tits and an ass fat enough for me to want her to sit on my face."

Silence was met on the street as Konohamaru inched away. '_Boss is dead_.'

She knew that he was with a perverted old man for three years, but she never thought that he would end up a pervert as well. Her hand glowing green, she rushed forward with the intention of beating some sense into him. Before she could blink he had her in a one-armed hold. She pushed against him, only to find that she couldn't control her limbs. It alarmed her that he had stabbed her neck with a finger, hitting a rather deadly pressure point. It was then he slammed his hand so hard down her butt that her scream echoed through the village.

"Y-you...you…"

"You need to control that temper, Sakura," whispered Naruto into the tremulous girl's ear. "Because the next time I spank you, I'm going to do it with you completely naked and spread across my lap."

She was a husk of her former self when he parted from her. His lips were thinned into a scowl, a demonic glint in his eyes as though he was waiting for her to get out of line again. She had no doubt in her mind that he would actually strip her naked and do unspeakable things to her right here on the street. He was no longer a punching bag. This was a man who has established his seat at the top of the food chain. She now found in him what attracted her to Sasuke, but this was on a whole other level. Without another word, she began walking off in the opposite direction, idly nursing her left buttock.

Konohamaru looked up at his role model in utter disbelief. "...boss."

"There's more to life than just being a shinobi," said Naruto as he flashed the youngster a grin. "It's also about having sex. So tell me: have you lost your virginity yet?"

"N-no," stuttered the Sarutobi in embarrassment. "I kinda like this girl, but it doesn't seem like she cares for me."

"Here's what I want you to do," replied Minato's son. "Go home and write down how your time with her usually goes. Leave nothing out. Take some pictures of her while you're at it so I know what she looks like. Come see me two days from now and I promise that you'll be fucking her before the end of the week."

It was like his blush had gone nuclear. Having sex with his crush has been his dream ever since he turned twelve years old. As a genin, he was considered an adult in the eyes of the public, meaning he could kill, smoke, drink and fornicate without any legal consequence. Thanking his role model, he raced off for his home, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He was going to bang the girl he likes! He couldn't wait!

Chuckling at the hyperactive preteen, Naruto Shunshin'd back up to the roof. His teacher had seen the whole thing transpire and looked thoroughly amused. "Sorry about that, Jiraiya-sensei. Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"What do you think about taking a crack at Tsunade-hime?" suggested Jiraiya, grinning like a deranged geezer. "I know she's still single, but she meets all your criteria for fuckability, right? She has the biggest tits on the face of this planet and she has one hell of an ass to match. Come on, I will pay you thirty million ryo to fuck her."

There was plenty of things going for the Hokage, that's for sure. However, he wasn't going to tap that ass just yet because there were plenty of married women who were in need. "Right now I have my sights set on Kurenai Yūhi. Once I ruin her for Asuma-san, I'll think about paying baa-chan a visit. Even though she isn't married, the idea of testing whether or not she's really a legendary sucker is intriguing."

The genjutsu mistress was one of the hottest women in the village. During the final year of his training trip, he heard rumours that Kurenai had gotten married to Asuma. She was right at the top of his list of wives he planned to seduce once he got back.

"Erm…about that," said Jiraiya with a nervous clearing of his throat. "Kurenai-san isn't in Konoha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into crinkled slits. "_**What**_?"

"She's at the Fire Capital with her husband," answered the toad sage while taking a cautionary step back. "Apparently, your friend Shikamaru got selected by the Daimyo to become a Fire Guardian. Asuma decided to go with him and show him the ropes."

"Well, good for Shikamaru then," muttered the whiskered jinchūriki, proud that another friend of his was moving up in the world. That happiness didn't last long because he was livid with his teacher. "And you didn't bother to tell me? Do you have any idea the kind of nasty shit I could've done with her?"

Jiraiya sagged his shoulders, realizing the mistake he had made. Kurenai was adroit at genjutsu, meaning that once Naruto broke her, he could persuade her to cast an illusion that could render them invisible to her husband. That was just one of the many scenarios that came to mind. Kami knows what the blond had in store for her.

"I only heard of this news from Tsunade-hime a week ago," said the Sannin. "And you're right: I should've told you as soon as I found out. We could've taken a detour to the Fire Capital rather than rush straight back here. The thought simply escaped my mind."

Dropping his anger, the Uzumaki shook his head. "What's done is done. I'll simply have to go with Plan B, which I have dubbed _**Taking Candy From a Baby**_."

"…details, gaki."

"Who is so lackadaisical that he can't be bothered to satisfy his wife?" queried the blond, his eyes dancing with mirth when his teacher chuckled at him. "I can't count the amount of times Shikamaru has complained about his mother. I bet you anything that it's because Shikaku-san isn't doing his job as a husband. Getting a guy like that to agree to let me fuck his wife is like…."

"Taking candy from a baby," finished Jiraiya with a dark smirk curling to his lips. "I know Shikaku-san personally and he would kill to get his wife off his case. But Yoshino-san isn't your average housewife. She was a chūnin back in the day and she always has her frying pan ready."

Naruto chuckled, having soiled hundreds of dilapidated wives who weren't getting any from the men they were married to. It mattered not that she was tough on her husband because he knew from experience that this was most likely an act. The woman buried deep within that tough exterior was ripe for the picking and he was going to sweep her off her feet.

It was time to seduce the Nara matriarch.

_**xXx**_

A night of drinking with his childhood friends was topped only by napping, playing shōgi and watching the clouds. Getting dragged into a coffee shop where a bunch of housewives were gossiping amongst themselves? No fucking thank you. It was fortunate that he was able to dip out of there before the migraines started. He was sure his wife was going to unleash all hell on him for leaving her there, but he sit through another second of hyperactive lady talk – it was too troublesome.

He was now making his way back home. His son wouldn't be due back until next year, so there was no one he could play shōgi with. However, he could still lay down in the backyard and relax for a bit. When he entered the vicinity of his compound, he was surprised to see a three year older whiskered jinchūriki standing by the main gate. Taller, more muscular, no more orange, a neutral expression, an aura of confidence. The difference between him now and before he left for his training trip was night and day.

"Greetings, Naruto-san," said the older man stolidly. "Welcome back. I take it your training was a success?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you, Shikaku-san. And yes, it was definitely a success."

So the maturity wasn't just skin deep. The old him would've boasted about all the things he accomplished under the tutelage of a Sannin. "Are you here to see Shikamaru? I'm afraid he's out on a mission."

"I'm actually here to talk with you," replied Naruto. "Do you have time?"

Interest piqued, Shikaku led the younger man around to the side of his compound. Yoshino was still out with her friends and he didn't want to put in the effort of heading inside to grab some refreshments. Gesturing for his guest to take a seat by the back entrance, he reached for his shōgi board.

"You know how to play?" he was pleased with the nod. "What is this about?"

Naruto exhaled deeply. "There's no point in beating around the bush. I want to have sex with your wife."

It wasn't the statement that made him recoil in shock, but the candid manner in which it was delivered. Reaching out his hand, he moved the first piece on the board.

"My take on this is simple," added Jiraiya's apprentice brazenly, seeing that the married man had yet to offer a response. "It's no surprise that you and your son are the laziest men in the village, perhaps in the entire Elemental Nations. I have a strong feeling that this translates in the bedroom as well, so I'm offering to take over your marital duties."

Theoretically, as a married man, he shouldn't have even considered the possibility. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife or that he hated sex. He just found the idea of doing it with her far too much work. It was why he never gave her a second child. Impregnating her once was one time too many for him. "This isn't your first time offering such services."

"No, it's not," replied Naruto like it was a natural reflex. "Understand that I'm going to make a move on her with or without your consent. But rather than do this behind your back, I thought you'd be open to the affair. Do you know why?"

For the longest time he stared at the younger man. "I assume you wish to turn me into an active party in this agreement?"

"Correct," replied Naruto, not at all surprised that the man had caught on. "I don't want you skimping out of the house every time I'm fucking your wife. How often do you have sex with her?" the silence met from the man was all he needed to know — poor Yoshino. "Do you masturbate?"

"I don't," admitted Shikaku. "Doing that is far too troublesome, especially in regards to having to clean up. I simply don't find pleasure in coitus."

"You will when you see me nailing your wife," replied the jinchūriki unashamedly. "I'm telling you this because you're too smart to fool. I could've banged her once or twice before you would've found out something's off about her. I'm going to be your wife's bull and I'd rather you willingly become my cuckold."

Should the love of his life get tamed by the blond, she would have no reason to harangue him for every little thing. He didn't need proof to know the jinchūriki had become a sex connesueir, not that it surprised him seeing that this was the student of the self-proclaimed super pervert. Closing his eyes, he said the words he never reckoned he would say. "I'll spend the nigh—"

"Your wife's home," interrupted Naruto, his monster cock stirring from sensing the woman's presence in the compound. "I'm going to go fuck the shit out of her now. You can play shōgi with my clone in the meantime. Should you feel inclined to learn a thing or two, feel free to come inside and watch."

Creating a shadow clone, the blond opened the glass door and stepped inside. It didn't matter what his cuck had to say in response. The woman he was scouting was now in clear sight.

Shikaku exhaled such a deep breath that it felt like his respiratory system was expelling a piece of his soul rather than carbon monoxide. '_Troublesome_.'

_**xXx**_

"Just wait until I get my hands on him," muttered Yoshino under her breath as she slammed the door behind her. How dare her husband leave her like that? It wasn't like she was humiliated because her friends had expected such a thing from him. She was incensed because she had spent the better half of the morning getting dolled up. The dress she had on was ridiculously expensive. She had even gone as far as enduring the agony of walking in high heel shoes for today's gathering.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed three dirty plates by the dining table. Those were the same dishes she told her spouse to put in the sink before they left for the café. She knew he was home because one of their relatives told her so on her way back home. Snarling, she stomped over to the table and reached down to pick up the plates.

"It's been a long time, Yoshino-san."

Startled by the deep, masculine voice, she spun around, the kunoichi in her ready to take on whoever decided it was a good idea to invade her home. She was already pissed off and now she had someone other than her husband she could take it out on. Her eyebrows furrowed at his beastly physique. More burlier than any man she's ever seen, she could gauge the size of his arms just through his black shirt. He was even taller than her son's former teacher.

From his spiky blond hair, she mistook him for a Yamanaka for a split-second, but his facial features were poles apart from the males of that clan. Reading more into his appearance turned out to be a mistake because she wound up meeting his gaze. She now found herself drowning in the ocean that was his cerulean blue eyes. Her heart was racing as she snapped back to reality before the waves consumed her whole. His whisker marks acting as the nail in the coffin, she knew now that this was the village jinchūriki. It was inconceivable to her that he had changed _this_ much.

Composing herself, she delivered a curt nod. "Naruto-san. Welcome back."

"Thank you. It's good to be back," said Naruto, his voice carrying a considerable amount of hunger as he dipped his gaze to his friend's mother's décolletage. For years he's seen her in that traditional housewife attire which did absolutely nothing to showcase what she's kept secret from all men aside from her husband. Moreover, she's always kept her hair in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face.

Right now her dark brown hair was flowing freely down her shoulders. Since the style matched the hue of her skin, it actually made her look exquisitely sexy. As far as her clothes were concerned, what she had on made her worthy of being called a MILF. The bodice and long sleeves of her black dress were clinging to every luscious curve and trim line as it formed to her voluptuous body. It wasn't low-cut, but the collar was turtleneck style, so even though cleavage wasn't being shown, the impeccable symmetric geometric perfection hidden beneath was obvious. Since her dress ended just above her knees, there was nothing deterring him from leering at her shapely legs.

Forget Kurenai Yūhi.

He could see now that Yoshino Nara was the hottest woman in Konoha.

'_I knew I shouldn't have taken off my coat_,' thought Shikaku's wife, feeling the young man's eyes drinking in her figure, feeding the anger that was already coursing through her veins. Having made the mistake of looking into his eyes, glaring at him was not feasible so she had to take a verbal approach.

"You look upset," continued Naruto just as the object of his affection was about to launch a polemic against him. "Are you all right?"

The muscles in her face tightened. She may have been friends with Minato and Kushina, and while she has helped their son here and there during his childhood, she wasn't comfortable with sharing her personal problems with him. "It's nothing, Naruto-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash these dishes. Shikamaru isn't here, by the way."

"I was actually here to discuss something with Shikaku-san," replied the whiskered shinobi, and immediately the woman's lips thinned into a scowl. "You know what? Let's do the dishes together. It'll give you a chance to cool off."

She studied him for a moment, still finding it hard to believe that this was the former knucklehead. When he offered to take the plates, his hand came in contact with hers and a heat seared through her fingers straight up her arm, heading directly to the base of her brain. The plates nearly fell from her hand and her limbs seemed to contract back towards her torso when a warm, musky, masculine scent, jam-packed with pheromones started catapulting every sense she possessed into overdrive.

A lurid light suddenly invaded her field of vision and she began feeling a sensation near her pelvis. Through her blurry eyes she could see that the young man was rubbing her palm, but it was like he was massaging her womanhood through her panties. Chakra exploded from her as she impetuously snatched her hand away, a look of terror on her face. '_W-what…what just happened?_'

A dark smirk curled to the blond's lips when he shattered the first layer of the stupefied woman's defenses. Chakra was wonderful in that regard. There was no malice in this particular technique. If she wasn't at all attracted to him, she would've been unaffected by his touch. This confirmed that he didn't have to pull out the big guns that may have been required to seduce Kurenai. Suddenly, his friend's mother made a beeline for the kitchen. He followed her, glued to the swinging of her hips highlighting her round, fat, squeezable derriere. Setting the plates on the kitchen island, he approached her from behind – washing dishes wasn't on his schedule.

She was motionless, staring down at her hands. Being a retired chūnin, she should've picked up on what caused that disturbance in her chakra network. Never had she felt such a profound wave of emotions wash over her, that too with just a touch. Her ninja senses kicked in when he accosted her and took her hand in his, but shaking him off her seemed inexorable. What she didn't know was that he was toying with the inside of her wrist, which was an erogenous zone for most women. His free hand came up and his fingers brushed her lips, making her legs start to quiver. Just a simple touch yet her skin was burning, her mouth was swelling, her breathing growing heavy, her huge tits starting to rise and fall.

That sensation was back and it was stronger than ever.

An attempt to speak resulted in a debacle as her voice cracked before she could get the first word out. The bossy housewife in her emerged, trying her best to sneer, but she felt a bit like a kitten hissing at a lion. "W-what…what the hell are you doing?"

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto, his voice soft and low like a caress. By perpetually shattering her self-esteem over the years with his indolence, Shikaku had made this almost too easy. True enough, when he invaded her personal space and slid his chakra-laced hand down the curve of her spine to the flare of her childbearing hips, he could smell the familiar symptoms of arousal seeping from her nether region.

Time stretched and lost meaning for her at that moment. When he touched her hips, it evoked something within her so ineffable that her mortal brain was unable to comprehend it. Her eyes started to flutter, her chakra network starting to malfunction from the surge of emotions roaring through her. She slumped forward, falling straight into a man who wasn't her husband. Despite the guilt plaguing her mind, being in his embrace felt like he had completed her.

It was obnoxious of her vagina to start creaming, but it did when her tits sank into the brick wall that was his chest. Kami, he was so muscular. It was bad enough that his alluring scent started invading her brain through her nostrils, but the heat emanating from him was coursing through her and pooling in between her legs. She then felt the movement of his lips against her earlobe, his voice lowering to a frequency that was causing a stir in her nervous system.

"S-stop," gritted out Yoshino, the sexual tension threatening to trap her like an insect in amber. "I'm married."

Brushing his lips against the docile MILF's throat, he chuckled when she gasped. "Your husband is a lucky man, that's for sure. But let's cut the bullshit, Yoshino-chan. You're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you."

"No…no…stop…it…" she continued to babble, growing more and more powerless as her son's friend nefariously nibbled and sipped at the skin between her jaw and collarbone. She couldn't even gather the courage to admonish him for applying that affectionate honorific to the end of her name. No matter how badly she wanted to refute his claim, she knew deep down that he was right. She felt it when their eyes met earlier, but she had refused to accept it. Her inner turmoil was cut short when he went from smooching to biting down on her neck.

Another bright light invaded her field of vision, but this time it was because of the sunlight seeping through the kitchen window and bouncing off her diamond wedding ring. She paid a furtive glance around her, fully aware that Shikaku was home. Unfortunately, it was at that moment her basic instincts took over. Before she knew it, she was nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder with tears rolling down her cheeks. '_I…oh Kami, what am I doing?!_'

When she was dating her spouse, she was amused by his laziness. Sure, she would get annoyed from time to time, but she was genuinely happy with him. It wasn't until they got married that she realized that he was also like a zombie in the sack. Always wanting to do it missionary, and even then so tepidly that he wouldn't build up a sweat. Having sex with him sometimes felt like necrophilia to her. Be that as it may, he was still her spouse and she still loved him. She was brought out of her thoughts when the blond tilted her chin. Every millisecond felt like eons as she felt his scorching hot breath on her lips. Her eyes started to flutter while her heart raced. When their eyes met, she knew it was game over for her.

"Mmmph!" came Yoshino's fleeting cry as the jinchūriki kissed her. No matter how hard she tried to seal her mouth shut, each peck was managing to force the air out of her lungs and impact over her solar plexus. She fought valiantly, but now he was making out with her, causing blood to rush along her nerves as electrical impulses fired off inside her.

In no time flat freshly brewed juices began dribbling down the sides of her spasming legs as she was undergoing sexual sensations that were foreign to her. Once again she tried summoning the kunoichi within her, but it was one of those times where her body was acting by itself. His tongue now felt rough, demanding, but incredibly soft as it darted into her mouth, languidly probing her teeth, gums, and her tongue. She closed her eyes, moaning deep in her throat as he was overpowering her desire to be faithful to her husband.

Separating from her lips, he sought enjoyment from the sight of her mouth subconsciously opening and closing. "You're a great kisser, Yoshino-chan."

"Y-you…what…please…" mumbled the MILF, her voice raspy, unable to form coherent thoughts. Her cunt was springing a leak as she had a miniature orgasm from just making out with this young man.

Naruto chuckled as he brought his right hand up and snaked it around the back of her neck. This dominant motion coerced her into returning the favor. Hand buried in her hair, he began lashing his tongue along her cheek, neck, and ear in a completely animalistic manner. A glistening trail of saliva coated her entire face as he moved along devouring her. She looked emotionally invested in the moment as her body began to shake. And when he claimed her lips again, she unknowingly began kissing him back, confirming that she was faltering before his eyes. Spinning her around while their tongues danced together, he opened up his hands and brought them down on her heaving chest.

'_I…I'm…I'm sorry, Shikaku-kun_,' sobbed Yoshino inwardly as the young man began mauling her big, juicy melons. To her consternation, it was like the fabric of her dress never existed as the nerves in her body appeared to route through her and each cruel touch pulled strings in her knees and shoulders. She whimpered, feeling her erect nipples jutting against his palms as his dexterous fingers traversed the slopes of her breasts, as if measuring their circumference.

Her head started spinning and she began wiggling her bottom, her eyes squeezing shut and her breathing becoming more and more ragged. Inside her nervous system she had conjured a wall to resist the urge to orgasm. But her pussy betrayed her and started convulsing. She screamed into his mouth, stomping her feet like she was marching as he pinched her nipples with lightning chakra-induced fingertips.

_'No, no, no!_' wailed Yoshino in her mind as she squirted with such intensity that the fabric dam that was her panties proved futile in holding back the tsunami. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as hot juices began seeping out the sides of her spoiled undergarment, out the fabric itself, caking her thighs, legs, and even the floor below. She tried her hardest to push herself off him, but it was near impossible in the height of her orgasm, especially since he was manhandling her with his bearish grip on her tits and his mouth on hers.

Her head dangled forward, drool oozing from the corner of her mouth. That orgasm was so powerful that she had almost blacked out and he didn't even touch her pussy to do it. If her husband could've given her even a fraction of this pleasure, she would never have become such a bitchy wife. Tears flowed down freely when the weight of her infidelity came crashing down on her. Suddenly, the blond hiked up her dress from the back and within a second's passing tore it in half like a predator feasting on his prey.

"No, wait! I can't have sex with you, Naruto-san!" yelled Yoshino, but unfortunately she was still riding the high of her orgasm, so her hands refused to budge. Now her dress was on the floor and she was being carried over to the kitchen island. She gritted her teeth, the cold marble coming in contact with her burning hot backside. "I can't cheat on Shikaku-kun!"

"You belong to me now, Yoshino-chan," was all Naruto said as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the woman's panties. Because he was standing between her legs, her plan to wiggle out of getting her undergarment peeled down was a fiasco. Ignoring her umpteenth cry for him to stop, he basked in the sight of her womanhood. It opened up like a butterfly spreading its wings, all puffed up with arousal and glistening with nectar. Without hesitation he began motorboating his face in between the colossal mass of her buttocks. Chakra was now being expelled through his breath and his tongue. The purpose of this was to establish a connection with her vagina.

"Arrgggghhh!" bellowed Yoshino, thrashing about on the island, her hands flying out and smacking the dirty dishes off the counter. Due to his laziness, her husband had never performed cunnalingus on her. Therefore, she was in heaven when the jinchūriki made a pointed dart of his tongue and ran its sharp tip up and down the length of her seam from her perineum all the way to her long, slender clitoral hood.

The wife in her was still overwrought with guilt, especially since she could see her wedding ring scintillating from the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, with the sheer pleasure she was in, dark thoughts started clouding her mind. Perhaps her husband would understand. Maybe he would even be okay with her getting some on the side since he was too indolent to take care of her. Little did she know that Shikaku had already agreed to this.

She began bucking her hips in unbridled rapture, for the first time willingly desecrating the vows she gave her spouse. Mellifluous moans escaped her as the blond started lashing her labia lips with his darting, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. He was "eating her out" – Kami, that sounded so sexy.

With her teeth clenched, she began hissing like a demented savage in some remote jungle. And just as his tongue wrapped around her g-spot, he exterminated it with a thunderous bolt of lightning chakra. Her cervix wailed as it frantically closed its door, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that even her anus retreated into a fetal position. Her eyes gazed upward, every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was now uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGG!**"

Her release was substantial enough that she began thrashing around on the kitchen island like a fish out of water, her hands slamming into the microwave oven, the paper towel dispenser, and even a lone candle that was positioned behind her. However, he was able to swallow down every ounce of palatable nectar she had brewed for him. When he finally withdrew from her folds, he took pleasure in the sight of her twitching like a trauma patient.

"...you've ruined me," hissed Yoshino, her body surrendering to the blond as he scooped her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, seeking solace in his warmth from her post-orgasm tremors. "I told you multiple times to stop, but you never did. Now I've betrayed my husband in the worst way imaginable."

"It's okay, Yoshino-chan," said Naruto, leaning back and gently pecking the woman on the lips. "When I was having a talk with Shikaku-san, it was about becoming your lover. He knows that you're mine from now on and he has no choice but to accept it. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I wanted to seduce you."

She knew her husband and being the lazy bastard he was, it was indubitable that he hadn't signed off on this arrangement. That explains why even though he was home, he didn't walk in on her performing illicit acts with another man. The tremendous weight of infidelity she was carrying on her shoulders started to abate as she found catharsis in her son's friend's confession. Be that as it may, she was furious at him for keeping her in the dark. He had intentionally made her stew in extreme guilt just to sate his desire of usurping a married woman.

The anger died down, however, since she knew she would never be able to intimidate him like she could her husband. He could've could've bent her over and taken her right here in the kitchen and there would've been nothing she could've done to stop him. However, he chose to tell her the truth solely to ease her conscience. She still wasn't completely on board, but when the blond crashed his lips against hers again while taking two handfuls of her bubble butt, she lost all sense of reality and began kissing him back.

"Take me to bed, Naruto-_kun_," whispered Shikamaru's mother as she pulled away from her new lover's lips. It became clear to her that this wasn't going to be a dalliance, and so she no longer had qualms about becoming besotted with him. She would still have to have a talk with her now cuckold-husband about this, but right now all she wanted was for this young man to give her what Shikaku never could.

A grin danced across his lips when he heard his latest conquest apply the affectionate honorific to the end of his name. Without another word, he began carrying her upstairs all while fondling her fat ass. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a bug eyed Nara clan head, who was looking up at them from the backyard window. _'Your wife's mine now, Shikaku-san_.'

_**xXx**_

Creeping upstairs, Shikamaru's father was experiencing a myriad of emotions. It was onerous trying to play shōgi after Naruto announced that he was going to perform coitus with Yoshino. Although he had agreed to this, he was still married – he still loved his wife. Midway through the game, he tore his gaze inside when he heard her screaming at the top of her lungs. It was like taking a knife to the heart when he saw that the blond was consuming his wife's vagina. Despite this, he couldn't look away. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stood outside the master bedroom. The door was ajar, leaving enough open for him to catch the full view of his wife on her knees reaching for the hem of the shirtless jinchūriki's trousers.

"K-Kami-sama…"

Shikaku was just as shocked as his wife when the blond's humongous cock came jutting out, having finally escaped its fabric prison. More than a foot in length, it was fat enough to compare to the size of his wrist. Even the balls that dangled beneath were gargantuan. What he was more concerned with was Yoshino's eyes crossing as she gazed down the length of it, studying every nook and crevice – it was like she was hypnotized. His heart raced when it dawned on him that the young man was looking directly at him.

But Naruto made no mention of the cuck's presence to his lover; he just turned his head back to her. "Open your mouth, Yoshino-chan."

With his genius mind analyzing his wife, Shikaku watched as the spark that identified her as a demanding housewife, a bossy mother and a proud woman started to wither away. Now she was giving her new lover's cockhead a loving kiss with her soft, plump lips. There was something about watching his wife submit that was making his baby dick react. She was so hot.

Inside the bedroom, Yoshino's mind was a foster home of mayhem because she never had her mouth so full. Sure, she'd had her husband's penis in her mouth on occasion, but Naruto's cock was triple the size. She began drooling all over it, her heated saliva coating the thick unyielding weapon, leaking past her lips and down his shaft. '_So big…how can I possibly handle him?_'

"Good girl," lauded Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs dancing in mirth when he saw that the cuckold outside had begun absently caressing his crotch.

Adjusting enough to feel like she could begin actively participating, she did her best to give him what she wanted, bobbing up and down on the top few inches of dick. But her inexperience showed as she would always slow down after only taking a few inches into her mouth. After having only just gotten started, it felt like she had reached her limit and she didn't think she could go any further. But she was proved wrong when he grasped the sides of her head and pulled her forward, forcing his voluminous cock deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

"Y-Yoshino," whispered Shikaku, stroking his wiener as he watched his wife start to cough and gag, her hips bucking and her tits jiggling. He didn't think it was possible for any more of that thick weapon to fit any deeper down. And yet, with the man's tenacious grasp on her head, she somehow took a few good inches of cock down her tight throat.

Tears welled in Shikamaru's mother's eyes, but with her lover's words of encouragement, she began bobbing her head on his cock, taking more and more of it down her throat. After a few minutes of this, she got halfway down. She kept going, routinely gagging as drool started copiously leaking from her mouth, soaking the massive shaft, leaking down to his massive cum-filled balls. Finally, desperate for air, eyes glassy, she ripped her mouth from him, panting but with an expression of satisfaction.

"You like that dick, don't you, Yoshino-chan," cooed Naruto, staring down at his latest conquest. "Have you ever felt this way with your husband?"

"Mmm…never. You're so big, Naruto-kun. Shikaku-kun's a baby compared to you," extolled Yoshino while worshiping his heavy balls before licking along the underside of his shaft, finishing her lick with a flourish at the tip, licking away the pre-cum. With her husband she's always been reserved, but she felt no need to continue sexually restricting herself with the man she was cheating on him with.

The sight of his wife whoring over the young man's cock that drove him over the edge. If there was any remaining doubt that his wife was now enslaved to this young man, it was confirmed when he heard her apply that honorific to the end of his name. Droplets of jizz splattered on the floor as he panted heavily, tucking his limp dicklet back in his pants. The last time he had masturbated was before he married his wife, so he was feeling tuckered out. Deciding that he couldn't handle watching anymore, he turned around, only to come face to face with a perversely grinning toad sage.

"Jiraiya-sama," hissed Shikaku, peeved that the man had snuck into his house. "What are you doing here?"

The Sannin was silent for a couple of seconds, observing Yoshino bobbing her head on his apprentice's cock, the unholy sound of her choking soon following. "Has he fucked her yet?"

Yoshino's eyes were closed, her massive tits swaying, her silky tresses falling against her lover's crotch as she sucked his big, fat cock. Her hand slid downward, massaging his testicles as she blew him. She had yet to do this for her husband, but she was feeling inclined to go the extra mile for her bull. After all, he was capable of giving her the pleasure she's been denied her whole life.

Shikaku respired deeply, looking away from his cheating wife. "No."

"If the gaki is making her blow him before intercourse, then it means she's not a plaything to him," said Jiraiya in a no-bullshit tone. "I'm afraid you've lost your wife forever, Shikaku-san. You're going to have to accept your new life as a cuckold."

Already aware of this, Shikamaru's father turned back to the open bedroom door and watched on as the blond jinchūriki curled his wife's hair around his fingers and began fucking her face. All this did was exhort Yoshino to unleash her inner MILF, her cheeks hollowing, her lips wrapping tightly over the thick cock, sucking it with such ferocity that it was making her massive breasts bounce and jiggle. Her chin wasn't up to the man's balls yet, but at the rate she was going, she could reach that goal by the end of the night.

"I'm cumming, Yoshino-chan!"

"UMMPPPH!" came Shikamaru's mother's muffled scream, her eyes bulging as the first thick rope of cum jettisoned deep into her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed desperately to eschew gagging, but before she could congratulate herself, he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

Shikaku watched closely as his wife's lips were pursed well forward, the muscles in her neck contracting as wad upon wad of jism slid down her throat. He could see her twitching and shaking as she continued to suck, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, a glowing sheen of perspiration covering her pretty face. "Troublesome."

"Oh, your wife sure is in trouble all right," muttered Jiraiya with a lecherous grin. "The gaki is going to destroy her pussy."

Not a word was offered in response because he knew that his wife would never be the same again after this.

_**xXx**_

"**ARGGGGGGGGGHHHH! I FEEL YOU IN MY IN MY STOMACH!**" roared Yoshino, her head crashing back against her lover's shoulder, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. For the better half of the past hour now, she's been in a seated variant of the cowgirl position, and he's been redesigning the pagoda that only her husband had ever explored. With less than one-third of his cock, he had stretched her further and wider than her husband ever had. Every inch since then has been unchartered territory.

Naruto felt like heaven's keeper as he watched his shaft sink in his friend's mother's cunt through the mirror on the bedroom dresser. His cerulean orbs squinted as her searing tissues contracted so hard that gallons of blood rushed from all over his body and filled his already engorged organ. "Just a little more. Come on, you can take it, Yoshino-chan."

She tried to speak, but all that came out of her was a garble of alien noises. Her bull was already hitting her in the cervix. How in the hell was she supposed to accommodate the remaining couple of inches? All hell broke loose inside her when he pushed her down by her sides. Her head started rolling from side to side, her arms flailing around like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as he managed to make her orgasm just through going balls-deep inside her.

Her moans were now guttural, deep from the throat. He was so far up her vagina that it felt like he had torn through her uterus and was coming out of her mouth. Feminine nectar was bathing every inch of his cock as she squeezed it with her powerful vaginal muscles. He kept himself buried all the way inside her, but rolled his hips, driving her crazy as her climax went on and on, delicious paroxysms of pleasure shaking her to the very core.

Knowing she was on a high, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, tilting his hand enough for him to bully her swollen clitoris with his thumb. She jerked her hips, causing his cock to flex within her. Rubbing her clit in circles, he used his free hand to take her left nipple in between two fingers. Her face was now a mask of lust as she began raucously bucking and writhing against him. Her body was totally covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past her limits.

She needed something to help take her mind off the pain, and so she tilted her head, initiating a kiss with him this time. Their lips molded together and it felt like the air had been kicked out of her. She stared into his eyes, focussing on the softness of his lips, the heat of his breath as he opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, the way she felt while being stuffed with his cock. Her whole body was filled with a sense of urgency, a desperate desire to feel more of him. She didn't know what to think, having never felt this way for her husband, so she let her breathy gasps speak for her.

Within the next twenty minutes, the cacophony resulting from their bodies slapping together filled the room as Shikamaru's mother began bouncing up and down on the jinchūriki's monster cock. The discomfort and sheer pain then started morphing into something else, something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of carnal pleasure to radiate outward from her vagina and propagate to the very soul. Looking into the dresser mirror, she saw him grinning at her from over her shoulder. Before she knew it, he hopped off the bed with her still impaled on his shaft. Her feet instinctively touched the floor as he manhandled her into a bastardized standing doggy-style position.

"Start walking."

And so for the first time in her life, Yoshino Nara was pushing her jellyish legs like a zombie, trying her hardest not to collapse on her knees as her son's friend began pounding her from behind. The thrusts were slow and sensual, as he was giving her time to acclimate to this new position, yet drool had begun oozing from the corners of her mouth. Her sweaty hair began swaying and flying all over her face, making it difficult for her to see straight, especially since she was already seeing stars. A white lathering started developing on his length as she creamed all over him in delight.

Suddenly, he picked up the pace and now she was certain that there was a visible mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her pussy as the pain was shooting up from it to her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. Her tits began swinging back and forth with each shaky step she took, her derriere wobbling with every rocking motion of his hips, the rock-hard peg that was her clitoris being demolished by his swaying balls. Her face cringed and grimaced from getting her pussy wrecked. '_Even if you want out of this agreement of yours, Shikaku-kun, I can never go back to your tiny dick. I'm Naruto-kun's woman now_.'

To her credit, she was able to stagger all the way over to the wall where her wedding portrait was hung up before crumbling like a sack of potatoes. That didn't deter her new lover from fucking her, though. Before she knew it, he had her hoisted up in the air, his hands now under her thighs, her head hanging low, her tits bouncing up and down as he ardently massacred her cunt.

Now staring directly at the photograph of her husband in the Nara matrimonial garments, the memories of their time together came back to her in a flashback. Of course she knew now that he had agreed to share her with the blond, but it surprised her that she wasn't feeling an ounce of guilt to see his smiling face while she was getting nailed by his master. A huge glob of saliva shot out her mouth and splattered across the portrait as she let out a vociferous shriek, relinquishing herself to him.

"**I'M CUMMMINNGGGGGG!**" cried Yoshino, what were once black orbs turning white as snow as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Tears once again rolled down her cheeks from how ferociously she was orgasming – she genuinely felt like she was dying. Vehement tremors ran through her legs, reaching all the way up her spine as she got struck down by jolts of pleasure. In her near paralyzed state, she had no idea that she was squirting yet again. She shook and shook until she could shake no more.

Darkness took over as she passed out from the sheer power of her orgasm.

When she awoke, Yoshino saw that the man she was cheating on her husband with had brought them back over to the bed and had repositioned them in the seated cowgirl position, still buried balls deep inside her. The only amendment he made to the position was that she was facing him this time. "You…you're still hard?"

"I can usually last for hours, but I have a feeling that I'll be cumming inside you sooner than later," replied Naruto as he pecked his friend's mother on the lips. Seeing the adoration in her eyes, he lowered his head and latched onto her tits.

It was like an instantaneous chemical reaction when his lips and her nipple finally met, fusing together like magnet and iron. Now that she was craving for more, he began raking his tongue around her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals, circling her aching nipple before finally letting his tongue lick across it, warming it. Then he blew on it, cooling it in a way that made her dig her fingers into his hair. That's when he took it into his mouth and began sucking like a newborn, kissing and slurping her tit flesh with his swirling, swathing tongue, bathing the undersides, the sides, tops, and even her valley. Blood was rushing to her head, her mind spinning, her heart racing, the metaphorical workers in her pussy churning out creamy nectar.

Her eyes fluttered as it felt like invisible ants were crawling over her twins, invisible feathers tickling her there. He was a devout follower as he fastidiously worshipped every millimeter of her heaving chest with his lips and tongue. Her nipple was quivering and screaming with love, and she was in a languid semi-conscious state. A distant roar of a tsunami colliding with her scattering brain cells. She cried out in a garble of obfuscate words and began gushing from the depths of her vagina. With spasming legs, she rocked her ass back, milking the wife-stealing cock inside her. "…I don't want you to leave me, Naruto-kun."

"I won't ever leave you, Yoshino-chan," reassured Naruto, driving that point home as he began raising and dropping the poor MILF on his cock, making her squeal. "Kami, your pussy is insane!"

Yoshino hollered at the top of her lungs as years of sexual frustration were now boiling over and it was like her very soul was being ripped from her body. Her poor clit was throbbing in pain as it got jammed against his pubic hair each time he slammed her down on his cock. Her long hair swung around, waving back and forth like she was waving a white flag to surrender, but he would have none of that. Her nipples were pressing into his chest and she could start to smell the musky scent of their coalesced fluids lingering in the air. It was like a tsunami was being portrayed on her ass due to the high-speed waves running through them.

Shikaku's wife came for the umpteenth time, but her lover kept pulverizing her like he didn't care for the safety of her vagina. She fell forward, her head resting on his shoulder. In just a span of an hour he's made her orgasm more times than the total number of orgasms she's had with her husband over the course of their marriage. Within less than five minutes, she was once again panting like an exhausted dog, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. She was getting fucked so hard that her juices were squirting out around his cock and dripping down his thighs. '_He…he's trying to kill me…Kami...I can't handle him..._'

One hour into this, and her mind had surrendered all higher functions to her baser instincts. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and the man she was cheating on her husband with existed. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, her heart and soul being consumed with love and lust until the ecstasy of their affair rendered her insensible. Just as she arched her back, he shoved his thumb up her ass while jackhammering in and out of her vanquished pussy. She began chanting his name through chattering teeth like she was reciting a mantra, feeling another orgasm approaching, this one skyrocketing to an extent she couldn't even have imagined before tonight.

"**CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" screamed Yoshino with all her might, her mind overcome with immeasurable pleasure as juices gushed down her married cunt and drowned the monster cock fervently thrusting inside her. She was bug-eyed when she felt his finger drilling into the depths of her bowels. It was extremely uncomfortable, but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that tonight he wasn't going to stop at her pussy. Tonight he was also going to take her anal virginity whether she likes it or not.

Finally, he bellowed with a roar worthy of a man with a fifteen-inch cock. A roar that was laced with so much chakra that the soundwaves punched a hole through his bedroom door, shattering the dresser mirror, scaring off the peepers outside, as well as breaking two of the legs of the bed frame, resulting in it leaning on one side. He was now shooting the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his lover. "**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, SHIKAKU-SAN!**"

The sudden adrenaline rush kept her fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of jism, which was colossal in itself as it splattered so hard against the door to her cervix that it almost caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her married cooch throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might. But he kept ejaculating, and she ended up passing out with her hands and feet clutching him for dear life. A silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

_**xXx**_

"I'm gonna head out," said Jiraiya as he adjusted his drenched pants. In his free hand was his handy-dandy notebook. "With the material I've gathered, my next Make Out Paradise novel will feature Yoshino-san as the main character. I'm also going to need the cuckold's perspective so I would appreciate it if you'd sit down for an interview later this week."

Shikaku didn't even register the toad sage's words because he was still transfixed on the unconscious form of his wife slumped over her bull. Even though her hair was a mess, even though she was covered in sweat and love bites, even though she was red all over, she looked like an absolute angel. Not even on their wedding day did she look so beautiful. His heart thumped hard into his chest to see how tenderly the blond was caressing her, kissing the sides of her face.

Eventually Yoshino awoke from her slumber and the first thing she did was claim their son's friend's lips. When the adulterous mating first commenced, he was witnessing a collision of life altering magnitude. But the sparkle he saw in her eyes right now told him that she would never return to the way things were. _Humiliation, fear, excitement, pride, wonder, jealousy, sadness, happiness, satisfaction_. He felt all those emotions, but it was indescribable how it felt to see the seemingly endless stream of jism oozing out her battered cunt. With the amount of jism that had shot up her womb, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to get pregnant. Then again, he had already come to the conclusion that she was going to have multiple children with the blond and he would have no say in the matter.

Despite his wife's pleas, Naruto began fucking her again.

Shikamaru's mother, through her throes of lust and watery eyes, finally noticed that her husband was watching her from the doorway. At first a colossal jolt of guilt rushed through her. She had planned to sit him down and have a chat with him to ease her conscience. However, it was never her intention to put on a show in front of him. What she didn't expect was for her to stare directly at him while raising and dropping her hips. It was like she wanted to show him that she was able to handle this godly cock. It shocked her to the core that such wicked, dark, depraved arousal was coursing through her veins.

Whatever his lover was going to say ended up a chakra-laced screech as he squeezed her tits with vicious intent whilst drilling so far up her cunt that he nearly punched through her cervix. The resulting sound-wave pummeled through the air and actually blasted a hole through the door, granting his cuck with an even better view of the mating. It was intoxicating for him, to take her to such sexual heights while her pathetically-equipped husband watched in envious wonder. It made him laugh recalling Shikaku blabbing about how masturbation was troublesome due to clean up, especially since the man couldn't seem to stop jerking off now. Things were going to be quite interesting from now on at the Nara compound seeing as he was going to move into the master bedroom.

"Your husband's a natural cuckold," purred Naruto with a dark smirk curling to his lips. "Now's your chance to tell him how you truly feel."

"Oh, Kami!" cried Yoshino, her massive tits swinging up, nearly smacking her chin from yet another disastrous thrust. She couldn't even move her legs now due to the numbness in her lower region. "Naruto-kun is so much bigger than you, Shikaku-kun! So much bigger! I love him! I love him! I'm gonna...**I'M CUMMMMINNGGGG!**"

Shikaku couldn't believe this squirting whore was his wife. From a woman who used to be staunchly loyal to him and their wedding vows, she was now willingly and proudly cheating on him. From the corner of his eye he saw Naruto grinning at him from over Yoshino's shoulder. It was then the blond began picking up speed, clearly displaying to him that he was the alpha-male and the new head of the Nara clan. Try as he might, he wasn't able to stop himself from once again reaching down for his drooling baby dick.

_**xXx**_

At long last, his mission was over, and now Shikamaru Nara was entering his home for the first time in over a year. The Hokage gave him shit about the lack of details in his report, but he didn't care because all he had on his mind was napping. When he neared the living room, he saw that his friend was sitting on the sofa. If there was such a thing as unbelievable transformations, this was it — the blond looked like a beast incarnate.

Sitting on the blond's lap, however, was a woman who was barely wearing anything. Her long, slender legs were on full display and the skirt she had on was riding so high up her matronly thighs that even an inch further and her underwear would be conspicuous. Her sleeveless top barely hid anything as well since it was a size too small. So tightly wrapped to her skin, the fabric was showing off her navel and easily accentuating her bounteous knockers. Her silky dark brown tresses were flowing well past her shoulders, but when he saw her glowing face, his heart stopped.

It was his mother.

But that wasn't even the worst of it.

No, Yoshino Nara was presently swapping saliva with Naruto Uzumaki while cradling a blond-haired infant in her left arm.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but there have been significant changes since you departed for the Fire Capital," said Shikaku, appearing beside his son, who was frozen stiff from what he was seeing. "Naruto-san cuckolded me a week after you left and he's been your mother's bull ever since. Yoshino gave birth to their daughter two months ago. They've named her Kushina, after his birthmother."

Shikamaru felt like his brain had exploded into a billion pieces. His mother was cheating on his father with his friend. His father was serving his friend as a cuckold. His friend had impregnated his mother and given him a baby sister. The world started spinning around him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Just like that, he slumped back, falling unconscious with a single word escaping his lips.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**A few people told me in the review section of my last one-shot that it wouldn't do as well as the others because I had paired Naruto with Choji's mother. However, I don't mind the lack of reviews because I went for a completely original plot-line and a character who has never been used before. This one-shot, on the other hand, required little thought because it was so simple for Shikaku to agree to let Naruto take care of his wife. Its simplistic nature and a half-day at work today is the reason why I was able to find time to write this.**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks.**


End file.
